Tom and Jerry: An Christmas To Remember - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: An Christmas To Remember is Zoe McPhee's Original Tom and Jerry Direct To Television film. American/ British musical Slapstick Comedy/ fantasy Christmas themed flash cartoon animated film made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Tom & Jerry Films Company and Zoe McPhee Productions Plot: Tom and Jerry looks forward to enjoying the holidays at home, they finds that Ginger and Rick expects they to participate in a number of other activities including visiting Downieville homeless shelter and spending Christmas Eve with Ginger's parents' house. When Tom and Jerry complains, Rick and Ginger decides to leave Tom and Jerry at home their selves and takes Spike, Tyke and some of Tom and Jerry's friends with they. While Tom and Jerry watching a Christmas film featuring Billy Connolly, they felt asleep and find their selves in a dream with Connolly as their guide in order to help they find their Christmas spirits again. They visit their past where Tom and Jerry spent a happy Christmas with their old owner, Mrs Two Shoes and peek in on several of the citizens of Downieville celebrating Christmas nowadays but Tom and Jerry's weirdest dream gets worst when Mr Collins the most greediest business man of New York came into their dream and he threat Tom and Jerry that he'll ruin Christmas. Film Chapter/ Transcripts: Songs: * We Gonna Have A Paw A Rooney Christmas To Remember - (Tom and Jerry Original Christmas Song, Opening Title Song) Soundtrack: * We Gonna Have A Paw A Rooney Christmas To Remember - (Tom and Jerry Original Christmas Song, Opening Title Song) Characters/ Voice Cast Main Characters: * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Tuffy Mouse * ??? as Spike Bulldog * ??? as Tyke Bulldog * ??? as Quacker Duck * ??? as Fifi Duck * ??? as Butch Cat * ??? as Meathead Cat * ??? as Dollface Cat * ??? as Droopy Dog * ??? as Butch Dog * ??? as Spike Dog * ??? as Toodles Cat * ??? as Toots Mouse * ??? as Rick * ??? as Ginger * ??? as Ginger's Aunt Manor Characters: * ??? as Santa Claus * ??? as Mrs Claus Returning Characters * ??? as Topsy Cat * ??? as Lighting Cat * ??? as Jingles Beagle Christmas Dog - (Cindy's Christmas Dog) * ??? as Cindy New Characters: * ??? as Zoe - (Tom and Jerry's Best Friend) Villain Characters: * ??? as Mr Collins - (The Greediest Business Man Of New York, The Evil Of Christmas Sprint) Guest Characters: * Billy Connolly - (The Sprint Of Christmas whose Tom and Jerry's favourite comedian) * Robbie Williams * Ed Sheeran * Pixie Lott Television Air Relases Dates UK and Ireland: * STV - 25th December ???? 18:30 * ITV - 25th December ???? 18:30 Home Video Relases Dates Trivia * PG rated, it's contains mild comic slapstick violence, very mild bad language, a flew scary scenes, some sad scenes that some viewers may find it upsetting, flashing images and threat.